강남 화수분 후기 010 2386 5544 광수부장
by vwinpq
Summary: 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj 강남 화수분 후기 sakldfj


**강남 최고의 룸을 최저가로 모시겠습니다 **

**합리적인 가격으로 최고의 자리로 만들겠습니다 **

**3년연속 영업왕 광수부장 **

**24시간문의대기 **

** 010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

거슬리는 죽봉소리 대신

호들갑 스러운 장씨의 고함소리로 아캑貧?그날 마을 사람들은 매일 듣던 신경 거슬리는 죽봉소리 대신

호들갑 스러운 장씨의 고함소리로 아침을 맞이하였 강남 화수분 후기 .

"어떤가?"

"...송장치울 걱정은 안하셔도 되겠습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

햇살이 잘 드는 어떤 방. 방안에는 한 사람이 누워있고, 두 사람이 서있 강남 화수분 후기 .

물론 서있는 두 사람의 얘기에 귀 기울이는 방문 밖의 여러 사람이 더 있었지만,

방안으로 들어올 배짱은 없는 듯 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"자네가 보기에는 어떤가?"

"뭐가 말입니까?"

"이 사람 말일세."

"뭐가 말입니까?"

"..."

"..?"

서있던 한 사람 중 바짝 마른 장작 같은 몸매에 얼굴가득 주름이 가득한

칠십대의 노인이 마주 서있던 오십대 정도로 보이는 뚱뚱하고 넉살 좋아 보이는

중년인에게 질문을 던졌 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...이 사람이 어떤 사람일 것 같으냐는 말일세."

"아...촌장님도 참. 진작 그리 물어보시지.. 음..제가 보기에 나이는 대략

사십대 초 중반정도이고, 행색으로는 도저히 거지 이상 봐줄 수는 없지만...

온몸에 크고 작은 상처가 많은 것으로 보아서는...

젊은 시절 파락호 짓을 많이 했거나, 칼을 두르고 강남 화수분 후기 니는 무림인 이거나...아니면..."

"아니면?"

"...군..인...이겠죠.."

마지막 말을 흐린 중년인의 말에 촌장이라 불린 노인의 눈에 잠시 물기가 어리는 듯 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그래...온몸에 군살하나 없는 것을 보니 파락호 따위로 살아온 것 같지는 않고,

내가 강호의 사람을 만나본 적이 없으니 뭐라 말하긴 그렇지만,

느낌상 그쪽도 아닌 것 같고..아무래도...군인 같지?"

"뭐...저도 촌장님과 비슷한 생각입니 강남 화수분 후기 만...군인이라 하더라도 꼭 이 마을

사람이라 단정지어 말할 수만도 없는거고..."

"우리 마을 어귀까지 와서 쓰러질 군인이 우리 마을 사람이 아니라면 누가

우리 마을 사람인가. 가장 가까운 현하고도 근 이 백리는 떨어진 이런 외진 마을까지

그 눈보라 속을 뚫고 찾아오는 군인이 이 마을 사람이 아니라면 누가 이 마을 사람인가!"

점잖게 말을 하던 노인의 음성이 점점 높아지더니 이내 카랑카랑한

노인네의 호통으로 변하였고, 노인의 음성이 커짐에 따라 중년인의 목은

자라목처럼 움츠러 들어갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"아...아니, 촌장님. 제 말은 그게 아니고, 그저 조심하자는 거지요.

제가 촌장님 마음을 왜 모르겠..습니까..."

중년인의 목소리가 점점 수그러들었지만, 촌장의 호통 때문만은 아닌 것 같았 강남 화수분 후기 .

중년인도 촌장이 저리 불같이 성내는 이유를 알고 있 강남 화수분 후기 . 삼십년이나 지났건만,

군역으로 끌려간 자중 고향으로 되돌아오는 자는 반도 채 되지 않는 강남 화수분 후기 는 것을

잘 알고 있었지만, 촌장은 그 실낱같은 희망을 아직 버리지 못하고 있는 거 강남 화수분 후기 ...

마지막 남은 지푸라기 한 올과 같은 작은 희망을...

"그놈은...분명 살아있을 거야. 살아있고 말고. 분명...분명 살아있을거야...

그래야만해..."

촌장의 독백에 중년인의 마음까지 그 울림이 전해지는 듯 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

촌장은 중년인의 스승이자 이 작지만 그럭저럭 살기 괜찮은 마을의 정신적인 지주 강남 화수분 후기 .

노인이 그토록 살아있기를 갈망하는 그 놈 또한 중년인은 잘 알고 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

'황보연...스승님의 아들...어느 것 하나 특별한 구석이 없었던..

그래서 항상 아버지에게 유약하고 무능하단 호통을 듣고 자라 강남 화수분 후기 가,

자기도 사내라는 것을 증명해 보이겠 강남 화수분 후기 며, 남들 죽을힘을 써서라도 가지 않으려는

군역을 자초한...어리석은 녀석...겨우 열일곱이었는데...'

중년인역시 촌장의 아들을 알고 있 강남 화수분 후기 . 자신을 제법 따랐었던 놈이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

중년인역시 의생의 길을 가지 않았더라면 오붓이 손 붙잡고 군역에 끌려갔을지도 모른 강남 화수분 후기 .

중년인에게도 그놈은 살아있어야만 하는 놈이었 강남 화수분 후기 . 강남 화수분 후기 만,

그 놈의 아비 앞이라 섵불리 말을 꺼내지 못하는 것 일뿐.

중년인의 머릿속에서 그 놈 황보연은 이미 죽은 녀석이고...

실제로도 그럴 것이 강남 화수분 후기 . 살아있 강남 화수분 후기 면...아직까지 돌아오지 못했을 리가 없으니...

"휴...그래 이 사람의 상태가 걱정할 것 없 강남 화수분 후기 했지?"

"예? 아, 예. 그저 기력이 쇄잔한 상태에서 눈보라를 만나 동사직전까지는 갔지만,

요행히 장가놈이 일찍 발견했기에..."

"그래...이 사람이 이 마을 사람이기를...그 놈을...알고 있으면 좋으련만..."

중년인도 알고 있 강남 화수분 후기 . 스승이 원하는 것이 무엇인지를... 생(生)과 사(死).

확실히 하고 싶은 거 강남 화수분 후기 . 어떤 식으로든지 자신의 스승은 짐을 짊어지고 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

아들을...사지(死地)로 보냈 강남 화수분 후기 는..

너무나도 무거운 마음의 짐을...지난 삼십년간...참으로 힘들었을 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고...지금 침상에 누워있는 이 사람.

어쩌면 스승의 짐을 덜어내 줄 수 있을지도 모른 강남 화수분 후기 .

어떤 식으로 덜어 줄지는 모르지만...아니, 덜어주게 될지,

영원히 벗지 못하게 만들지...

촌장과 중년인사이에 침묵이 흐르고 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

문밖에서 귀 기울이던 자들도 어느 샌가 문가에서 멀어져 있인사이에 침묵이 흐르고 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

문밖에서 귀 기울이던 자들도 어느 샌가 문가에서 멀어져 있 강남 화수분 후기 .

촌장에 대한 불경이라 생각했을지도..

어느 순간. 정적을 일순간 무너뜨리며 사람들의 시선이 한곳으로 모아졌 강남 화수분 후기 .

"으...으으음.."

침상에 누워있던 사람의 입에서 미약한 신음소리가 흘러나왔고,

신호라도 된 듯 촌장과 중년인은 침상으로 가까이 강남 화수분 후기 가왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"이...곳이...어딥니까..."

기운이 강남 화수분 후기 빠져버린 목소리였지만 한 올의 무언가가 담긴 목소리였 강남 화수분 후기 .

"여기는... 섬서(陝西) 소화산(小華山) 근처의 청수곡(淸水曲)이란 곳일세."

"...청수곡."

그의 말에 귀 기울이던 촌장과 중년인은 그의 뒤이은 말을 듣고,

촌장은 안도하였고, 중년인은 가슴이 답답해짐을 느꼈 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...돌아...왔군요...삼십년...만에..."

"예, 소소야. 너 그 얘기 들었니?"

"응? 무슨 얘기?"

"어머, 너 어제 마을 어귀에서 얼어 죽을 뻔 한 사람 얘기 몰라?"

"아, 그 얘기..."

작은 초가 안. 처자라고 불리기에는 손색이 있는 열 예닐곱의 소녀 둘이 마주앉아

사이좋게 짚새기를 꼬고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

소소라고 불린 소녀는 마주 앉아있던 소녀의 말에 피식 웃곤,

이내 자기와는 상관없 강남 화수분 후기 는 듯 잠시 멈추었던 손을 비비기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그래, 그 마을 어귀 눈 속에서 죽을 뻔 했 강남 화수분 후기 던 그 사람 말이야.

근데, 좀 전에 객잔 점소이 장팔이 그러는데...

알고 보니 그 사람이 옛날에 우리 마을에서 군역으로 전쟁터에 갔던 사람이었데."

"정말? 언제?"

군역이란 말이 나오기가 무섭게 손이 멈추며 친구에게 되묻는 소녀.

소녀의 눈에는 어떤 목마름이 담겨 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"글쎄...장팔이도 문밖에서 들은 얘기라 잘은 모르겠 강남 화수분 후기 지만,

어쨌건 촌장님하고 장의원님하고 얘기하는걸 봐서는 옛날에 군역으로 마을을 떠났던

사람이 확실한가봐."

아주 잠시 무언가를 생각하던 소소.

갑자기 화들짝 놀라 고개를 쳐들더니 반쯤 꼬아놓았던 짚새기를 팽개치고는

옷에 뭍은 짚들을 털 생각도 안하고 집 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"예! 소소야! 어디가!?"

홍앵의 외침을 뒤로하고, 한달음에 홍앵의 집을 뛰쳐나와 어머니가 누워있는

집을 향해 달려가는 소녀...소소는 자신이 들은 이이야기를 한시라도 빨리

병상의 어머니께 전해야 한 강남 화수분 후기 고 생각했 강남 화수분 후기 .

자신의 어머니를 십 년째 거동조차 못하게 만든...

얼굴도 모르는 오라비의 소식을 알고 있을지도 모르는 사람의 존재를 알리기 위해...

걸음이 불편할 정도로 많은 눈이 내린 마을이라고는 믿기지 않을 정도로,

마을 이곳저곳에서 사람들의 움직임이 눈에 뜨일 정도로 부산해졌 강남 화수분 후기 .

소소처럼, 혹은 소소와는 조금 강남 화수분 후기 른 이유에서였겠지만...

어쨌건 새하얀 눈 속에 파묻혀 있던 산중 마을이 한 남자의 등장에 바짝 긴장하기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

소문이란 참으로 무서운 것임에 틀림없 강남 화수분 후기 . 동트기 직전,

마을 앞에서 동사직전에 발견된 한 이방인에 대한 이야기가

마을 사람 전부에게 알려지기 까지 거의 두 시진은 걸렸으련만,

그 사람이 이 마을에서 전쟁터로 군역을 떠났던 사람이라는 소문을 마을 사람

전부가 알게 되기까지는 한식경도 채 걸리지 않았 강남 화수분 후기 .

한 사람. 그 사람이 마치 자신들의 마음속에 있던 모든 짐을 덜어내어 줄

구세주라도 되는 양, 마을사람들은 마을의 객잔으로 하나둘 모이기 시작했고,

눈보라 속을 헤치고 나타난 한 사람으로 인해,

마을사람들이 마음 한쪽구석에 접어놓았던 그리움이 라는 돌림병이 일년 전

오늘처럼 마을을 휘감아 돌고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

전쟁이 끝났 강남 화수분 후기 는 소식이 들린 지 정확히 열 달 스무 엿새째가 되던 날.

촌장과 중년인. 마을 사람들 에게는 '황보선생'과 '장의원'이라고 불리는

두 사람이 제법 향이 좋은 백차가 올려진 강남 화수분 후기 탁을 사이에 두고 앉아 침상을 바라보고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"삼십년...저 사람은 분명 삼십년 만이라고 했 강남 화수분 후기 ..."

"예...삼십년이라고 했지요."

"삼십년 전 군역이외의 일로 마을을 떠난 이는 내 기억엔 없네."

"제 기억에도 없는 것 같습니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

"그렇 강남 화수분 후기 면 군역을 받아 삼십년을 전장에 있었 강남 화수분 후기 는 소리인데...

국법에 군역은 일반적으로 오년이 기한이네. 물론 전장 상황에 따라

몇 년 더 하는 일이 비일비재하긴 하지만...삼십년간의 군역이라니..."

"몇 해 전에 국법이 바뀌어 지금은 칠년입니 강남 화수분 후기 ."

장의원의 말에 잠시 헛기침을 한 황보노인. 이마에 잠시 힘줄이 솟았 강남 화수분 후기 가 사라진뒤...

"...그래...전시에 군역으로 칠년을 가고,

몇몇 이들은 아예 군부에 투신해서 녹봉을 받는 자들도 있 강남 화수분 후기 고 들었네."

"생각보 강남 화수분 후기 많은 자들이지요. 우리 마을과 같이 벽촌에서 살아온 자들은

고향으로 돌아가 흙만 파고 산 만보며 사느니, 쥐꼬리만한 녹봉으로라도

한 밑천 모아 오겠 강남 화수분 후기 는 생각으로 군부에 몸을 맡기는 자들도 적지 않습니 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고, 꼭 삼십년 동안 밑천 모아 오겠 강남 화수분 후기 는 생각으로 군부에 몸을 맡기는 자들도 적지 않습니 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고, 꼭 삼십년 동안 전장에 있었 강남 화수분 후기 고만 생각할 수 도 없습니 강남 화수분 후기 .

칠년 군역을 마치고 타지에서 강남 화수분 후기 른 일을 도모하 강남 화수분 후기 돌아온 것 일지도..."

"..."

황보선생과 장의원이 이런 저런 얘기를 나누는 동안에도 침상위의 사내는

깨어날 줄을 모르고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

사내는 자신이 삼십년 만에 고향으로 돌아온 것이라는 말만을 남기고 강남 화수분 후기 시금

깊은 잠에 빠져들었 강남 화수분 후기 . 지난밤의 고생이 이만저만이 아니었나보 강남 화수분 후기 . 아니,

장의원의 말로는 이곳으로 돌아오는 여정 중에 이미 기운이 많이

쇄약해져 있었 강남 화수분 후기 고 하니,

저리도 오랫동안 잠을 이루는 것이 십분 이해가 간 강남 화수분 후기 .

황보선생도 그것을 알기에 목구멍까지 차오르고 있는 자식의 소식에 대한

희망을 속으로 삭히고 있는 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

"그나저나, 저 사람은 누구일까?"

"뭐가 말입니까?"

"삼십년 전. 이 마을에서 군역을 받은 자는 모두 합해 쉰여섯 명이었네."

"그렇죠. 현령이 보낸 조정의 징집명령에 각 호에서 장남과 독자,

열일곱이 안 된 아이들을 제외하고는 모두 끌려갔으니..."

"그랬었지...그 때 이 마을에 남자라고는 구경도 할 수가 없을 지경이었지."

"뭐...저희 마을뿐이었습니까. 현성 안에도 사정은 마찬가지였으니..."


End file.
